I love you, my lady
by ihrtryoma
Summary: Hermione is the daughter of a duke and also a witch, when a young and talented wizard who happens to be a peasant comes. Her father sends him to Hogwarts. However this boy has had a hard life that's left him cynical and his views of life cruel. He is kind and loyal, will she find a way to tame his heart and maybe capture it?
1. Chapter 1

It was a huge shock to the entire Kingdom, being the daughter of duke; I was the first to hear of it. A poor peasant boy had shown incredible magical ability.

He had blown up one of my father's chariots and he was thrown at the feet of my father with chains around his hands and feet.

He was bare foot and his face was covered in dirt and grime, he stared at me father with such defiance you would have thought he was a King.

His face was handsome with his strong defined jaw and high cheek bones, his hair was flaming red and his eyes was a white hot blue color.

His looked at me for a small moment and my heart skipped a beat, his face had been with a knife.

"Where did you get that amulet?" my father asked him, I looked at the boy's neck; there was an amulet with a red ruby in the shape of a Weasel around his neck.

"It doesn't matter if you take it from me or not, I can still use magic" the boy replied ignoring my father's question.

Father raised his eyebrows "what makes you think I will steal it?" he asked.

The boy stared coldly up at him "I don't trust dukes or kings or anything of the sort, they have all the money and power and all they want is more" he answered.

Father chuckled "my, you are quite the cynical boy, what's your name?" he asked.

"Why should I tell you?" he asked him.

"I swear on the will of the Queen of Diagone that I will not hurt your family" he told him.

The boy looked hesitant "Ronald Bilious Weasley" he answered.

"Impressive, a middle name" my father boomed. (**Middle names were not common in the Middle Ages only for royalty or wealthy) **"Now, get this boy out of these chains" father instructed the guards and they unlocked him.

Ronald didn't respond just stared "so I hear you blew up one of my chariots, did you?" father asked.

"Yes, the chariot was about to run over my sister" Ronald answered.

"I see, so you had a reason" father asked.

"I did" Ronald replied.

Father sat back "well, I believe that a young wizard should not be untrained, if I were to give you the means to get to the infamous school known as Hogwarts would you go?" father inquired.

Ronald studied him "I could not" he answered.

"And I beg why that would be?" father asked.

Ronald didn't waver "I have 5 brothers and 1 little sister, then I have my parents to take care of" he explained.

"You are very loyal to turn down such an offer for your family without any wavering" father complimented.

"Thank you, what will my punishment be? I could never repay the gold spent on that chariot even if I worked the rest of my life as a trader" Ronald added.

"I see, if you go to Hogwarts then the debt will be repaid, your family will be given rations if you understand" my father replied smiling.

Ronald's eyes went wide and for a moment I saw the 16 year old boy that he was then he composed himself "I see" he said.

"You may go see your family then brought here, do you understand?" he asked him.

"Yes, and your Grace?" Ronald turned around.

"Yes?" father responded.

"Thank you, I will not disappoint you, your Grace" Ronald replied smiling.

Father nodded then he left, I turned to father "why did you give him such an opportunity?" I asked him.

"I rather like his defiance and cynical attitude, don't you?" he asked me smiling.

I smiled back "I suppose so" I replied.

"Besides, I have a feeling we may need his views of the people in the towns to improve it" father added sighing.

"Father, did you forget that I'm attending Hogwarts as well?" I asked him.

He smiled "I know that, make sure that he doesn't get beaten by anyone or the other way around, hm?" he asked.

I nodded, when Ronald came back he was attended to by the maids who were having trouble convincing him to take off his clothes so that he could get some tailored new ones.

Ronald was finally convinced but only after they agreed that only his shirt would come off even then he blushed bright red with the maids figuring out the measurements.

I was privileged to watch his protests and blushing face and I must say it was very amusing.

The maids eventually whisked him off to take a bath which I did **not** watch, he came out with some temporary dress robes to have dinner in.

"Well, you look fetching" I told him; he nodded "thank you, my lady" he mumbled then he looked in the mirror for a second.

He looked very clean and without his very baggy clothes you could see that he had rather toned arms and legs as well as his chest and stomach being rather toned.

I studied him "my name is Hermione Granger" I told him.

"I know, my lady" he answered meeting my eyes and the distrust and caution was evident.

"Call me Hermione" I told him.

"I cannot, my lady, to do so would anger your father and if not him then blue bloods, my lady" he answered me.

"You really don't like rich people do you?" I asked him.

He gave me a glance "it's not that I don't like rich people but I've found that blue bloods are unkind to those who don't have the money or clothes they do, my lady" he answered me.

I frowned "not all of them, I'm not unkind to you am I?" I asked him.

"No but I find you annoying, my lady" he answered with a smile that hid his cynicism but added to his good looks.

I huffed "I have been nice to you just what do you find annoying?" I snapped.

Ronald smirked "you nag me too much" he trailed "my lady" he added.

I sighed "can you please stop saying my lady after everything?" I asked.

"Fine but in front of others, I will call you my lady" he replied with a blank face.

**Hi, so if you are a follower of my work you will most likely know that this is not my usual style of work that I write but I think I've done a good job so far with the talking okay, see you next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't help but notice how Ronald looked at the utensils last night like he'd never seen them before.

We were served bread and cheese with a special cake as well as wine and assortments of fruit.

"Excuse me, I don't think I'm hungry today" he told father and mother then tried to get him, his cheeks were a flaming cherry red and his ears went red too.

"What he's trying to say is that he has no idea how to use a fork" I replied.

He turned to me and glared "it's not that! I do know how to use a fork it's just that I've never had to use so many utensils for one dinner" he replied hotly.

My mother laughed "oh, I see, it's alright darling you can just use the one" she told him.

"And which **one **would that be?" he asked looking at the three forks in front of him.

"The one on the outside" I told him and he picked it up and ate slowly.

"Your self-consciousness is showing" I taunted and he glared at me.

"Excuse me if I don't have the means to use 17 pure gold utensils!" he snapped then got up and walked out of the room with an apologetic bow at my parents then walked out of the room.

Father gave me a look "I think you should apologize" he told me.

"I'm sorry" I clarified then wiped my mouth with a napkin and walked in the other direction to my room.

Later on we left to go to Hogwarts, Ronald and I was sitting in the carriage not looking at each other.

Ron was looking outside the window then his eyes widened "stop!" he shouted and the carriage's driver stopped it.

Ron got out and ran to a girl with red hair like him "Ronald!" I shouted going after him.

He punched the boy next him "idiot! Why did you bring her to this side of town? It's dangerous!" Ronald shouted at the boy.

The boy got up groaned "you're still stir of the moment kind a person, aren't you?" the boy asked massaging his jaw.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I wanted to see you before you left!" the girl told him.

Ron sighed then picked her up despite her looking only a year younger than him and hugged tightly "okay but there is no way in the bloody hell I'm allowing you to be taken home by this bastard" he told her.

"He was the only one who would take me though, Fred and George think that you'll become a blue blood or something if you go with her" the girl replied looking at me with caution.

"Tell them that's ridiculous and I'll always be a street rat at heart" he told her winking and she laughed nodding.

Ronald turned then walked into one of the trading posts and a man came out, he had red hair and looked surprised to find the girl there and scolded her.

Eventually they left and he got in and I also got in behind him "are they your family?" I asked him.

"Yeah, the girl is Ginny and the bastard that took her here is Dean" he growled under his breath making me laugh.

"You must really not like the guy" I replied.

"I'm not a fan of anyone who dates my sister" he replied seriously.

I nodded then we got out of the carriage when we reached the place "what is that?" he asked seeing the metal.

"They all it a train, it's powered by magic, they say that in a few 100 hundred years muggles can power it by steam" I replied.

"Oh" he said then we boarded it.

"Ronald, can I call you Ron?" I asked him.

He looked at me through the corner of his eye "sure" he answered but I swear his ears were red.

People had obviously heard about Ron overnight "they say he blew up the Duke's carriage" people whispered.

"What magic did he use?" voices whispered.

"Fire"

"Fire magic? Only some can control it, if he comes here he's gonna get someone killed" the whispers made their way to my ears and I was sure Ron could hear it.

He clenched his jaw shut and his fists tightened making his knuckles go white his cheeks were aflame.

He walked into a compartment to find a skinny boy our age, he had messy, jet black hair and emerald green eyes that matched the amulet around his neck that was in the shape of a dear, a stag.

He looked at Ron slightly surprised "sorry, can I sit?" Ron asked, the teen nodded "sure" he said smiling slightly.

"I'm Ronald Weasley, erm but call me Ron" Ron replied.

"Harry Potter" the boy replied smiling very nervously.

"The Harry Potter? You are very famous for being the one surviving that dark wizard years ago, a please to meet you" I told him.

Harry looked at me "I said can _I _sit not _us_" Ron clarified.

I huffed glaring then defiantly sat down next to Harry "Hermione Granger, daughter of the Duke of Diagone" I told him clarifying my title which had been made into a habit of saying.

Harry got up then bowed politely "my lady" he greeted.

"Please, just call me Hermione" I told him.

The rest of the trip was pleasant except Ron's occasional sarcastic comment which I would ignore and we reached the castle.

Ron stared up at the castle that I found familiar but that he had never seen before, "it's a castle" he muttered.

"Yeah, you'll love it though" I assured him.

We walked up to the castle "we have houses, my house is run by Godric Gryffindor, he's our DADA Professor" I explained.

"What DADA?" he muttered.

"Defense against the Dark Arts" I explained and he nodded.

He was gestured to come up by the 4 house leaders.

"So he is the rumored peasant? He does not belong in my house obviously" Professor Slytherin scoffed.

Ron's eyes narrowed and fire sparked on his fingertips, "he is too foolish to attempt to try his gift of fire on the four of us" Professor Ravenclaw answered holding Ron's hand up.

"He is surely loyal" Professor Hufflepuff proclaimed.

"No, he does not belong in your house, Helga. He belongs in my house; he has fire in his eyes and bravery in his heart!" Professor Gryffindor boomed.

"Surely then, he shall be in Gryffindor" Professor Hufflepuff agreed smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

In the weeks that went by Ron went through homework, ignored the peasant chides, and ignored me.

I, of course, wouldn't let him and we argued with him constantly. Harry became one of our friends and the only one that Ron would admit that he was actually a friend.

I was furious of this fact but was always patient, I noticed that Ron hadn't been looking well this morning or later on in the day.

I walked to the tower, where he liked to spend his time "Ron" I said he turned around, he was pasty white except for his cheeks but his ears weren't red so I knew it wasn't blushing.

He lost his balance and fell forward and I steadied him, he groaned "sorry, I'll be alright in a moment" he mumbled.

"No you won't, you were about to faint where you stand" I stubbornly replied.

"I'd rather not be carried in by a maiden" he chuckled and I gave a short laugh.

"Okay, would you be alright with me going with you?" I asked.

"Yes" he answered softly, his voice so gentle that it made my heart warm.

I helped him slowly to the infirmary then he lay on the bed and put the cover on him, the healer came in "oh my, is this the fire boy?" she asked.

I nodded, she quickly tended to him "he's just got a miner fever" she explained "but I must say that his fire making him much warmer than he ought to be, it could be dangerous for his health" she added.

Ron opened his eyes a little after she left "thank you, Hermione" he told me and my heart jumped, his eyes on me were warm like hot embers after a fire.

"Ron, can you tell me something, when did you discover your fire?" I asked him.

He lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes "we used to live in a nice house, it wasn't like the blue bloods houses but it was a house. One day, I just lost control of my temper I couldn't control it; I didn't mean to it just spread and I couldn't stop it" he went on.

I gasped "it burned to the ground, to this day my little sister has a burn on her arm and one my oldest brother's, Percy can't even look at me" he finished.

I didn't have words for him "it'll kill me someday I just know it, it's fire and no one in it's grasps goes unscathed" he cast his bitter words out.

I grasped his warm hand then pressed it to my cheek "I don't think that's true, you can control it now, Ron" I told him.

"It get's out of control sometimes, I stay away from people from this reason; when I blew up your father's carriage there people inside that got burned as well" he added.

"Then I'll keep you from losing control, I'll protect from your own poison" I told him with determination.

His blue eyes met mine for a moment "why protect someone like me, I've done nothing kind to you" his voice seemed wondering.

I avoided his eyes afterwards; I just might be falling in love with him.

"Ron!" Harry's voice called and he ran in panting "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, fine, just a fever" Ron replied smiling slightly which was rare because it was normally a scowl.

Ron recovered in the next few days and went to DADA, Gryffindor seemed to love Ron as a student for his fire quite matched the Gryffindor house well.

Ron's talents didn't extend very well to paper work unfortunately although I found he was exceptionally good at Ancient Runes to my surprise.

When he got frustrated he would often burn his parchment so each paper he turned in was often charred to the amusement of the other students and teachers.

We were in class when a flash of blue went in front of me then was stopped by Ron's hand, I was shocked that it was blue fire and that it didn't burn his hand.

The other students snickered and Draco Malfoy stepped forward sneering at Ron "so the rumors are true, fire can't burn you" he spoke up.

Ron shrugged and a stream of fire went right for him he placed his hand in front of him; the fire coiled him like a snake.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked glaring.

"Finding out just how far your gift can protect you, this fire is magic fire and cant be put out by normal water" Draco told him.

Harry stepped forward to attempt to help but Ron stopped him then grabbed a part of the fire snake and uncoiled it as if it were a bothersome piece of string.

The fire in Ron's grasp changed shape into a Weasel, he lunged at Malfoy who's eyes widened and he stumbled back and covered his voice.

Before the Weasley could hit Malfoy it burst into smoke and was gone, Ron leaned on a table gasping for breath and went to him.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing, it just wears me out" he replied breathing heavily.

I turned to Malfoy who was on the ground, "you!" I shouted "you pompous little rat, you dare to go after the man sent here by the Duke himself!" I screeched in anger.

"The duke?" Malfoy asked then he recognized me "your Lady Hermione Granger" he said.

"Well spotted" I replied acidly.

I grabbed Ron and Harry by the arm "oh, he infuriates me!" I ranted.

"So, did you do the Weasel thing on purpose?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron gave a knowing grin "yeah, I wanted to scare him a little bit" he replied laughing.

Then Ron gasped suddenly and dropped his knees Harry and I went to him "what's wrong, mate?" Harry asked.

"Nothing… I just… lost it for a second there" he replied shaking his head as if trying to get rid of something.

He got up then walked off, I looked at Harry who met my eyes frowning then he walked off to the great hall.

After dinner I had a terrible feeling of dread settle over me, I thought of it while walking to the corridor when I stopped when I heard a noise.

"Hello?" I asked, fear creeping into my heart making it speed up, a gloved hand went over my mouth and thrashed went a knife went close to my throat.

"Make any movements to so much look at your Amulet and I'll slit your throat" a rough voice told me, I nodded.

Then before I knew I had blacked out

**Just in case you guys are wondering _wands_ were not mentioned in wizardry till around the 1600's or a little before and this is a long, long time ago so instead of wands their source to help them is the _amulet's._**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with shivers all over my body; I wasn't sure where I was really.

Wherever it was, it was cold and damp. My uniform had soaked through with water and mud; I bit my lip hard for me not to chatter my teeth.

"Oh look, the wench is awake" a man's voice spoke and it gave me shivers.

He sat me up and dragged me by my hair and tied me to a tree really tight, I gasped in pain "oh I'm sorry does that hurt, your highness?" he mocked.

The man was ugly I could tell that right away, he was overweight and his face twisted with a mark like they would a cow.

I had a strong urge to cry but I didn't let myself; I wouldn't let this awful man see my tears.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"A nice fat ransom you are" he told me grinning.

"You're an idiot!" I spat "this is Hogwarts, you think you can escape?" I asked glaring at him.

He glared then grabbed my chin "you shut ya mouth, girlie" he replied "we're in the forbidden forest, no one is stupid enough to venture to far into it" he growled.

We walked for a whole other day, I begged for someone to find me; when we were resting and he wasn't looking I bit my lip hard with blood and kissed a light colored tree in hope that someone would find the mark.

I kept doing it, my lips were raw and bloody when I guessed it to be midnight since the moon was very high in the sky so I could look up and see it.

I closed my eyes begging someone would find me before this day over and closed my eyes in hope.

The next day we were out of the forbidden forest, I hadn't eaten anything but small scraps of food and my stomach wouldn't shut up.

I pursed my lips and kept praying someone was on their way, I'm sure by this time my father's men were already searching all over.

"Please" I whispered quietly, my fingers digging into the rope in hope that it would miraculously cut them but I know that was probably hopeless.

If no one came for me then I would try to find a way to escape.

**Sorry it's so short but i'm working on it, i promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to a blazing hotness on my cheek, the heat licking at my cheeks by warming them but not burning.

I sat bolt upright, there shouldn't be any way to start a fire in this forest, it's near impossible, unless…

I gasped then looked around to find my captor on the ground and him standing over him "yeah, remember that little remark I made about you being annoying, I take it back" my savior told me.

My eyes blurred and I cried, Ron's hair looked on fire by the flames around us "you're not just annoying, you're a damsel, you nag me, too smart, _and annoying_" he told me then he smiled despite looking very tired.

"Not that I want to ruin the moment but we better get out of here before that wakes up" Harry told us, pointing to the man.

"That?" I asked questioned, wiping my eyes.

"He doesn't deserve to have a gender or a name" Ron replied then handed me a kerchief and I wiped my eyes.

"Quick thinking with the bloody kisses" he told me.

I nodded then I couldn't take it anymore and hugged him tightly "I thought I'd never see you again, I was so scared" I cried.

"Geez I feel so loved" Harry commented.

"Aw, want me to give you a kiss?" Ron asked grinning and Harry laughed shaking his head

It was a very long walk back to Hogwarts and I think Ron was going to pass out with how pale he was and this is Ron, the boy who's always been very tan.

We hadn't reached Hogwarts till the very next day and within reaching the steps, Ron had dropped to his knees.

I bent next to him, he started up a coughing fit; his eyes widened when it ended.

"Ron, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing" he replied then got up slowly and leaned against the wall for support.

"Ron" I replied stubbornly.

He kept on walking then I yanked his arm toward me and opened his hand up, there was blood smeared on it.

I pursed my lips "you're going to the infirmary, all of us" I demanded.

Ron sighed "yes, My lady" he replied then we walked up to the infirmary to find Professor Hufflepuff there.

She sat Ron down and did a series of tests and eventually he was asleep "he's got an ulcer, he's used his fire too much in so little time, it's not too serious but it will hurt for a few weeks" she told me.

"Thank you, Professor" I told her, she smiled kindly

"of course dear" she replied.

The next few weeks Ron was forced to stay in bed and it drove him up the wall, he kept trying to sneak out but both the healer and Professor wouldn't let him.

When he was finally let out it was winter break and it was time to go back to the castle.

He looked very happy to be out of the bed and into fresh air again, like a little kid on a playground, it was quite amusing.

"You're in a good mood" I pointed out.

"Hm… yes, would you agree to stop by the trade shop for me to get some things?" he asked.

"Things?" I asked him.

He smiled nodding "my siblings, I want to get them all something" he answered.

I agreed then asked the driver to stop the carriage and we walked through, Ron instructed me to put on a hood and I did so.

I stopped at a trade stand and found a green flower that was also made of copper; a hair piece "are going to get that, My lady?" a voice asked.

I turned and saw Harry grinning at me and I grinned back and hugged him "Harry, what are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Well, I don't exactly live in a glamorous place like you do and it's not like I have any kin so I just roam these shops" he replied looking at the flower.

I frowned "that's terrible" I told him, he laughed then shrugged.

"If that's the case, why not join us for dinner tomorrow?" Ron asked.

"Your home?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled nodding "yeah, it's not a palace but it's a home I guess" he told us.

"Sure, should I bring anything?" Harry asked.

"Buy this for me then no" he told him, pointing to a big turkey, Harry laughed then bought it for him.

Ron's eye had later caught the flower I was looking at "could I have that for Ginny? My lady?" he asked, I nodded then he bought it.

He stayed at that stand for a little while longer looking at the trinkets and he then had his leather satchel filled with things that were wrapped in cloth and paper.

"I'll meet you at the castle, my lady, let me stop by and give this to my family so they can cook it" he told me.

I nodded then was a little disappointed I couldn't see them "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to visit them" I replied.

"You will tomorrow, you think I'd invite Harry and not you, my lady?" he asked.

I blushed "why no- of course I wouldn't" I stammered and laughed then shut the carriage door.

I went back to the castle and was greeted by my mother and father.

"Father, would it be improper to marry a peasant?" I asked.

He stared then smiled "no, it would not, our kingdom luckily does not have too many crimes or have war against us" he replied.

I nodded then went to my room going bright red by the minute.


End file.
